Parfum d’été
by Moonymei
Summary: [OS]... Ou que faire lorsque son Vampire de petit ami étincelle au Soleil, lorsqu’il nous manque un Ventilateur ou encore lorsque l’été s’achève par une averse...


_Hellow tout le monde !_

_Et oui, je suis de retour mais cette fois avec une autre histoire... Comme je m'ennuyais par cette chaleur d'été (enfin bon, maintenant, vu ce qu'il en reste... lol) j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit One Shot sur Twilight, comportant trois histoires courtes. La deuxième histoire reste ma favorite._

_Je rappelle juste que les personnages et l'univers de Stephenie Meyer restent à Stephenie Meyer (et oui XD), je n'ai rien qui m'appartient ici, sauf le scénario._

_J'espère que mes histoires vous plairont ! Sur ce, je ne dis plus rien, à part : BONNE LECTURE !!!_

* * *

**Parfum d'été**

Ou que faire lorsque son Vampire de petit ami étincelle au Soleil, lorsqu'il nous manque un Ventilateur ou encore lorsque l'été s'achève par une averse… _

* * *

_

Soleil

* * *

Il faisait une abominable chaleur à Forks… Le téléviseur était installé dans la maison ombragée. A l'intérieur du poste, un petit homme aux cheveux grisonnant s'affairait.

_- Depuis plusieurs siècles, jamais les habitants de l'état de Washington n'ont connu une telle canicule_, affirmait-il.

J'étais en débardeur, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps ; _Les Hauts de Hurlevents_ posé à côté d'un verre remplis d'eau fraîche.

Confortablement assise dans un siège de jardin, je m'étirais de toute mes forces : oui, j'aimais le soleil, le temps étouffant qu'il faisait en ce moment, bref, j'en profitais. Le sourire aux lèvres, je laissais les rayons de chaleur réchauffer chaque centimètre carré de ma peau.

- Le Paradis, murmurais-je.

Je pouvais entendre le son régulier du ventilateur - récemment acquis - depuis l'extérieur. Mon père se prélassait dans son fauteuil favori. Un nouveau rayon de soleil perça les nuages : j'abandonnais alors ma chaise et sautais sur mes deux jambes. J'étais en plein soleil lorsque je me tournais vers mon interlocuteur muet.

- Tu es sûr ? Il n'y a personne dans les alentours, tu sais !

- Non, merci, refusa-t-il poliment. Charlie pourrait toujours nous surprendre et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle ma peau éblouit les voisins…

Je ris faiblement à cette remarque. Dans l'ombre de ma maison, le Vampire me scrutait avec intensité.

- Dis, Edward…

Je retournais sur mes pas, envoûtée par ce dernier.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? me demanda-t-il.

- Existe-t-il un moyen d'éviter que tu brilles au soleil ?

J'avais envi de partager ce moment avec lui autrement que cachée dans l'ombre de la maison : je voulais l'entraîner dans la lumière avec moi et marcher à ses côtés, tout simplement. Il rit sous cape. Je m'empourprais.

- C'est juste que je trouve dommage pour toi de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la chaleur tant qu'elle est ici… marmottais-je. Ca n'arrive pas souvent…

- Bella, rafraîchit-moi la mémoire… Pourquoi a-t-on choisit Forks, déjà ?

- A cause du temps qu'il y fait, je sais… récitais-je d'un ton monocorde.

Il acquiesça.

- Mais il n'y a aucun moyen ? Vraiment ?

- Pas que je sache, affirma mon compagnon, toujours à l'ombre.

- J'avais pourtant lu dans un livre qu'un Vampire qui avait une peau très brillante s'enduisait de fond de teint pour passer inaperç…

- Bella, n'y pense même pas ! rugit Edward.

Moue pensive de ma part… Une idée germait dans mon esprit et je fus bien heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées.

- Et sinon tu pourrais enfiler un blouson et… tentais-je.

Je m'arrêtais en le voyant lever les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'y a pas de moyen connu, maugréa Edward, m'offrant toutefois une de ses moues les plus craquante. Viens-tu avec moi ? Alice désirait te voir…

Cela tombait bien : moi aussi…

* * *

- Que… quoi ? 

J'avais expliqué mon plan à Alice qui s'était empressée d'accepter et de le mettre à exécution. Nous avions réussis à traîner Edward dans la salle de bain. Un tube de fond de teint à la main, on pouvait lire une lueur de défi dans les yeux du lutin.

- Allez, allez, pour nous faire plaisir !!! plaida-t-elle, très persuasive, comme toujours.

- Hors de question ! s'exclama Edward tout en se levant. Je me demande comment je ne l'ai pas sentit venir ! ajouta-t-il. Vraiment Alice, c'est ridicule, tu ne vas pas…

Edward avait essayé de s'enfuir. Alice fut alors aussi vive que l'éclair : elle plaqua son frère au sol avec une violence sans précédent. Edward tenta de se dégager de son étreinte.

- Edward, pense à ce qui pourrait arriver à Bella si tu utilisais toute ta force pour te débarrasser de moi !

Le lutin avait gagné par forfait. Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur ses lèvres parfaites au fur et à mesure que Edward palissait. Il me jeta un regard assassin auquel je répondis par un de mes plus beau sourire.

- Après tout, tu ne vas pas en mourir ! s'amusa Alice.

- Tu aurais pu essayer sur toi au moins, s'exclama le vampire, hors de lui.

- Non, ça aurait été moins drôle, hein, Bella !

Edward se rassit, résigné. Elle me gratifia d'un regard complice puis sortit le matériel nécessaire en chantonnant. Je sentis Edward tressaillir.

* * *

- L'heure de révélation ! 

Nous étions dans le jardin des Cullen cette fois.

- Je m'ennuie, soupira Rosalie tandis qu'elle nous observait, Alice, Edward et moi.

- Va y, Eddy, montre nous ! siffla Emmett, aux côtés de la blonde.

- Ecrase, tu veux ! Ca ne marchera pas !

Edward, bougonnant toujours, fit un pas en avant pour aller à la rencontre du soleil. Pendant ce temps, Esmée avait fait son apparition.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Et qu'est ce que vous avez mis sur la peau d'Edward ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Le fond de teint de Rose… C'est juste une expérience… s'empressa de répondre Alice.

Chacun retint sa respiration – si je puis dire. L'astuce du fond de teint allait-elle fonctionner ? Edward fit encore un pas, plus au soleil. Rien – ou presque - ne se formait sur sa peau marmoréenne.

- Ca a l'air de marcher, en fait, fit remarquer Emmett.

- Et ça a l'air de te décevoir, commenta Alice, tout aussi abattue que son frère.

- Oui, un peu, affirma le Vampire.

- Etrange, j'étais pourtant certaine que ça n'aurait pas marché… s'exclama Rosalie. Après tout, j'utilise du fond de teint de temps à autre et ça n'est pas…

Soudain, un cri de joie général retentit dans le jardin des Cullen : des milliers d'étincelles s'étaient formées sur la peau d'Edward. Ce dernier émit un faible grognement de fureur à l'égard de ses semblables tandis que j'étouffais un fou rire.

- Je me disais bien ! finit alors Rosalie, fière d'elle.

* * *

_Fraîcheur_

* * *

- Est-ce que tu ressens la chaleur, Edward ? 

J'étais à nouveau à l'ombre, allongée dans mon jardin. La canicule persistait sur Forks et elle en devenait presque insoutenable.

- Pas tant que ça… se contenta de répondre le Vampire.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça, marmottais-je.

- Je la ressens moins que les humains, concéda-t-il. Mais je la ressens…

- Chanceux…

J'acquiesçais, pensive. J'avais beau aimer le soleil, après quelques jours, j'avais du mal à supporter l'aridité qui sévissait sur Forks : un mélange de chaleur et d'humidité, particulièrement désagréable. Edward sembla s'en rendre compte.

- Bella…

Je me tournais à nouveau vers mon Vampire de petit ami d'un air interrogateur. Il était à moitié allongé sur une chaise longue ; l'incarnation d'un empereur des temps ancien – il ne manquait plus que les servantes et les grappes de raisin pour que le tableau soit parfaitement réel.

- Approche, m'intima-t-il avec bonhomie.

Docile, je lui obéissais. Il me fit alors signe de m'allonger à ses côtés. Je virais au rouge pivoine et m'exécutais. Il enroula alors ses deux bras marmoréens autour de mon cou et me garda prisonnière dans cette position, tout contre son torse.

Je perçus la fraîcheur de son corps imprégner ma peau et frissonnais de bonheur.

- C'est mieux ? me demanda Edward, ses yeux prudemment rivés sur moi.

- Beaucoup, me contentais-je de répondre, les yeux fermés.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants, bercés par la mélodie du vent jouant avec les feuilles des arbres aux alentours.

- Je le savais, finis-je par articuler tandis que je m'enfonçais encore plus dans ses bras marmoréens.

- Plait-il ?

Il leva les sourcils, étonné. Je réprimais un sourire.

- J'avais bien dit à Charlie qu'acheter un ventilateur était inutile…

* * *

_Pluie_

* * *

- Pas trop déçue ? 

- Comment ?

Nous étions tout deux abrités sous le porche de ma maison. Au dehors, il pleuvait averse.

- C'est la fin de l'incroyable canicule, m'annonça-t-il, solennel. Nous sommes repartis pour un temps pluvieux et humide !

- Bah, ce n'est pas si grave… Le beau temps avait de bons comme de mauvais côtés… souris-je.

Il m'interrogea du regard.

- Maintenant qu'il pleut, tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher et ce n'est pas plus mal, expliquais-je.

Je saisis une de ses mains d'albâtre et, prise d'un excès de folie, je l'entraînais à ma suite sous l'averse. Il se laissa faire, trop abasourdi pour réagir.

Je sentis alors la fraîcheur fugace de la pluie glisser sur ma peau, mouiller mes cheveux et mes vêtements. Après tant de jours d'aridité, j'accueillais cette pluie avec joie… M'étais-je finalement habituée à ce climat froid et humide ? Etrange…

- Bella !

Je me tournais vers Edward et contemplais son visage trempé par la pluie, ses cheveux ocres dégoulinant. Je lui souris, fascinée par tant de beauté émise par un seul homme.

Il m'entraîna à nouveau sous le porche, si vite que je ne m'en aperçus pas tout de suite. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais lire l'inquiétude, le reproche.

Trempée de la tête au pieds, je plongeais au fin fond de ses prunelles fauves. Je retins mon souffle : Edward me détaillait avec circonspection. L'une de ses mains d'albâtre frôla mon cou, puis vint ses lèvres, humidifiées par l'averse ; délicieusement tentantes. Son parfum m'enivrait dangereusement. Le souffle coupé, je fermais les yeux lorsque sa bouche rejoignit la mienne. Je tremblais de tout mon corps à chacun de nos contacts.

- Rentrons, m'intima-t-il doucement. Tu grelottes et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu attrapes froid en été…

- La fin de l'été, soulignais-je. Mais tu as raison…

- Comme toujours, s'amusa-t-il. Tu es bien raisonnable aujourd'hui…

J'éludais sa remarque et décidais de le suivre, préférant feindre le froid plutôt que de lui avouer que sa présence près de moi était à elle seule l'origine de mes tremblements.

L'été et toute sa splendeur prenait fin avec cette averse, avec un baiser échangé sous un porche, puis un autre encore… Un baiser partagé par un Vampire et une humaine épris l'un de l'autre.

* * *

_Voila, c'est la fin... Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !!! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quelle a été votre histoire favorite ? Fait-il chaud, chez vous ? Vous pouvez me laisser une petite review si vous le désirez, ça me fera très plaisir ! (mais n'oubliez pas de vous logger ou de me laisser votre mail ou autre si vous désirez une réponse, cette fic étant un One Shot...)_

_Au plaisir de vous revoir !_


End file.
